Class is in Session
by RaginUnleashed
Summary: After the death of Goten's father, Goku, Gohan is no where to be found as he is being change to a new person and leaving his brother Goten behind. Now Goten is now living with Trunks and his father but evil has come once again.


In a message dated 3/18/2008 1:04:33 P.M. Pacific Daylight Time, Ddjay3345 writes:

Story:After the death of Goku, Gohan wanders off and leaves his brother Goten alone by himself to redefine himself.Years later Cell comes back from hell to get his revenge and goes after Goten and Trunks.Can Goten and Trunks stop Cell by themselves? Or will Cell have the last laugh? And were is Gohan ? Timeline: This event took place after Buu Saga. Chapter 1 of 4 : Same Old Story It is a nice sunny day at the school of Orange Star High were Gohan went to graduate. The clouds are nice out. Birds are chirping. Trees are looking nice as usual outside. We see our two young saiyan warriorsTrunksis struggling a villain which he can not defeat which is a simple essay on " How was your summer vacation."While Goten was relaxing with is arms behindhishead and hisfeet were on the table. Trunks has a confused look on his face and said to Goten " You are done with the essay already?" Goten has a smiling face like the one Goku used to have and said " Yeah, I am done what about you?" Goten looks over Trunks' paper and sees he only wrote his name on it. " Trunks cheeks turns bright red as Goten was looking over. As soon as Goten was near at his paper Trunks eyes turns green as if he was going in sayian form and yells at Goten " Would you mind your business Goten, if you ever look at my paper again I will hurt you so bad that you won't see the next day you got that " Goten looks confused and replies " Is that a threat?" Trunks' eyes went back to normal and the teacher walked by to see what the boys are up too. His name is Mr.Khan hewears a white t shirt with a pencil pocket near on his chest.He wears blue jeans and black platform shoes. Mr. Khan is a calmteacher that wants his students to learn more about the world andis sometimesnervous.Mr. Khan looks at Goten's paper and was over joyed about his essay that he gave him a A . Mr. Khan says to Goten " Wow Goten I am very proud of keep it upI know your father would be proud." Goten says to Mr. Khan " thanks you sir .Hey why would you look at Trunks I know his story his better than mine"Mr. Khan moves closer to Trunks to see his report. He grabs his paper from the table and was shocked by the results.

Mr.Khan with a surprise look on his face due to the result of Trunks' effort that he only wrote "the" on the paper. After seeing the work of the Trunks he gave him a detention for unfinished work. Trunks is now upset and tells Mr. Khan that he is going to bring in his father to settle this. Mr. Khan replies to Trunks with a happy expression and says I am looking forward for it. Trunks looks back at Goten with an angry look and Goten just shrugged his shoulders " It wasn't my fault you should of done your work."

The bell rings at 1: 45 pm because it was the last class everyone ran out as quickly as possible except for Goten and Trunks.Just as soon as Goten and Trunks were about to leave with their book bag and books Mr.Khan calls them up to his desk. Mr. Khan tells Goten to go so he ran out immediately in five seconds and closes the door. Trunks looks on then turns his head to the teacher. Mr.Khan with a serious face on his look begins to talk to Trunks. He tells Trunks that he is constantly failing his class as he looks through Trunks grade file with a bunch of F's and D's. He then tells Trunks that he wants to talk to his father later on tonight. Trunks turns around and closes the door with a loud bang. Outside he sees Goten . Trunks speaks " Goten let's go. Goten replies " I am right behind you.

Hours has passed Goten and Trunks are now at Trunks' home . It is late and theclouds are gettingdarker and darker. The stars from outside begins to showalong with the moon.Trunks sees his dad watching some news on the t.v. Goten goes up to Vegeta to tell him about his day at school but Vegeta kept on looking at the news. Trunks walks by cautiously to his father then Vegeta yells at Trunks " What did you do this time?" Trunks told Vegeta that he needs to go to the Parent's Teacher Conference.Vegeta turns off the t.v . Vegeta then walks over to Trunks and tells him that he is not going because of the recent times he has lost his temper at the teachers. Trunks begs his father Vegeta to go. After 15 tries of begging, Vegeta gets his blue denim jacket that Bulma bought him to put on he leaves the house to go to his car to leave without saying goodbye to Trunks or Goten. Goten looking surprised " So this is how you two bond?" Trunks looks at Goten at the corner of his eye and gave him a bulls eye sucker punch and Goten fell to the ground.

Now on the road to Trunks' school Vegeta rushes to school in his car. While on the road, cars started jam up the street which led to an impossible way for Vegeta to get to Trunks school on time. Next to him was a couple listening to some rock music banging their heads to the song. The husband shouts to Vegeta " THIS IS A COOL SONG DON'T YOU THINK." Wife in the car turns it up even more louder. Vegeta stucks his head out the window so he can talk to the couple. He asks them if they can turn down the music. The couple said "No" so they turned it up even louder than before. Vegeta is now starting to get very paranoid about the situation so he got out off his car and flew up half way in the air. The couple are amazed about his flying ability. The husband asked the wife " What is he doing a magic trick?" Wife replied and said "I don't know we will see what will happend. Vegeta now in the air charges up his ki blast all of a sudden he hears a weird voice. Voice says to Vegeta " Vegeta don't do it please I beg of you." Vegetastarts to focus on the voice and realizes that it was his long rival Goku from the heavens.

Vegeta tells Goku to leave him alone with an angry voice. Goku' s responded back byshoutingand says" Vegeta I know you are angry but hurting these innocent people won't solve anything." Vegeta respondedback " Goku why won't you mind your business and play dead because you are annoying me as much as they are . While they are talking Vegeta's ki blast begins to grow twice as big as his hand and the couple are still looking at Vegeta. Vegeta stops shouting to Goku and talks to him calmly then says " I am tired of taking orders from you since day one it is my turn to run the show not you now begone Kakarot. Vegeta launches the ki blast . 

The couple are looking amazed at the ki blast and yet confused at the same time meanwhile Goku watches the ki blast heading towards the ground.All of a sudden the ki blast switches the direction of the target and aims at the couple's car and they moved out of the way . After that, Goku was shocked of Vegeta's decision of not killing the couple but instead gave them a chance to live. Vegeta asks Goku If he happy now Goku's voice disappears.

Vegeta looks around to see if Goku was going to say anything about it but realizes that his voice was talking anymore so he continues on air to fly to Trunks school. Vegeta sees the school and he flies down to the ground to walk up the steps of Orange Star High School to see his teacher. Once in side Vegeta takes out paper that Trunks used to give him of his home room number which is105 and his teacher's name Mr. KhanHe walks down the first floor and sees the principle's office and the staff inside talking about sports. He turns his head towards the next door which is room 105 .Vegeta sees the sign " Knock BeforeYou Enter" whilethe door is closed. "Hmph! "Vegeta said. He moved back away from the door at least 10 feet awayand blasts the door wide open with a ki blast. Mr.Khan with cowardly look on his face saw his door and his sign being torn to pieces. Vegeta puts his hand down back in place.

Mr.Khan tells Trunks' father to come in. Vegeta walks on the destructed door and walks into the classroom. Mr.Khan extends his hand to greet him but Vegeta looks down at him with an angry look so Mr.Khan decided not to give him a hand shake. Mr.Khan then took out his file of work for Trunks and Vegeta grabs a chair and sits down on it while the teacher looks for Trunks' work. "Ah!", Mr.Khan said here is your son's work. Vegeta takes the paper from the desk and looks at Trunks'grade. While looking Mr.Khan, begins to tell Vegeta that his son is failing miserably and tells him that his son is a bright kid but he does not finish the work that I give him. Vegeta stops looking at the grades. Mr.Khan gets up from his seat while he was getting up Vegeta leaned over the desk and sees a tail with a pointy tip hanging from the ground.

Vegeta gets up, backs away from the desk and throws a ki blast at Mr. Khanbut it hits the chalk board and a big hole appeared. Vegeta tells Mr.Khan I know who you are show your self. Mr.Khan starts to laugh maniacally "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!Of all the people that could of figured out of who I am it had to be you"(stops laughing). Mr.Khan started to throw ki blasts around the class room and Vegeta deflected it . Vegeta jumped on the desk then kicked Mr.Khan in the neck. 

As soon as he was about to fall down Vegeta grabs Mr.Khan by the neck and threw him to the wall in the back of the room that all different maps of the world. He runs towards Mr.Khan then punches him a couple of times then Mr.Khan pushes Vegeta off from him. Vegeta flew back to the teacher's desk. Mr. Khan got up slowly now that he is standing up he is saying to Vegeta " I know you know me Vegeta, and this time I willKILLyou! Vegeta got up and yelled out "Big Bang Attack"( with force)all of a sudden big yellow ki blast came out of Vegeta's palm from his hand but Mr.Khan absorbs the blast that was coming towards him then Mr.Khan dissppears. 


End file.
